Un Dia Inesperado
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: Una historia datada en el pasado y intente basarla en la época de los samurais, espero os guste y comenten


_Capitulo 1 el amanecer de la muerte._

Era de mañana, mis padres me habían mandado por agua al rió que pasaba cerca, como era mi deber como hijo, hice caso a lo que mis padres me pedían, llene dos cubetas, para cuando iba de regreso, logre ver como mi casa se incendiaba, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, deje caer las cubetas llenas de agua, cuando llegue, lo único que podía ver eran las llamas, los Oni salían de entre las llamas, llevaban a mi preciosa hermana en sus hombros, tome un palo de lo que quedaba de la cerca, me lance contra ellos tratando de obligarles a que la soltaran, para mi mala suerte ellos me lanzaron con su gran fuerza bruta, choque contra uno de los barriles que aun quedaban enteros, desde ese momento ya no podía ver ni escuchar nada, me levante con aquellas heridas, trate de llegar a uno de los caminos, recuerdo caer desmayado cerca de la orilla del rio.

_Capitulo 2 Día Soleado_

Recuerdo escuchar una hermosa voz, trataba de abrir los ojos, por mas que intentaba no podía, recuerdo que la voz era parecida a la de mi hermana, por fin pude abrir los ojos, una chica, eres muy linda, le dije mas no era mi hermana, ella se dio media vuelta rápido y se echo a correr, comencé a perseguirle, ese lugar no era el ultimo que recordaba, quien me había llevado a ese pueblo, ella tenia que saberlo, mientras corría por las calles choque contra un hombre, rebote contra el cayendo hacia atrás, le mire muy molesto ya que era un idiota por ponerse frente alguien que va corriendo, el me levanto y me miro como una persona cuando mira un insecto, mis ropas empezaron a sonar en forma de que se romperían si me seguían cargando de mi ropa, como pude junte un poco de fuerzas y le patee el tobillo, el me soltó, trate de perseguir a la chica, pero al parecer ya había perdido mucho tiempo, comencé a caminar por aquel lugar, mucha gente se sonreía, se ve que nunca habían tenido que sentir el temor a los oni…, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la noche estaba próxima, encontré un callejón, me metí en el, acomode un poco de basura que ahí estaba y comencé a soñar.

_Capitulo 3 escándalo en la ciudad_

Durante mi sueño yo estaba jugando con mi joven hermana, éramos pequeños, o no los Oni volvían en sus carretas, podía ver las llamas a lo lejos, tome a mi pequeña hermana de la mano y comenzamos a correr, uno de ellos nos alcanzo, tomo a mi hermana y a mi me asesino, me desperté gritando, no podía ser cierto, revise todo mi cuerpo en busca de heridas, fyu… en verdad que solo había sido un sueño, que alivio, los guardias se me quedaron mirando, al parecer ellos habían sido testigos de todo el desorden que había echo con mis gritos, me levante rápido y me trate de echar a correr, el guardia me dejo de perseguir después de esconderme detrás de un hombre alto con la cabellera larga asta la espalda, el guardia le pidió disculpas y se retiro, el hombre me dijo que ya podía salir y que tuviera cuidado, le agradecí, continué mi búsqueda, yo estaba seguro de que aquella chica sabia algo, por mas que buscaba y preguntaba a la gente me sentía mas perdido, es como si nadie nunca la hubiera visto, suspire, continué mi camino por las calles, mi estomago rechinaba de hambre, mis padres no eran adinerados, y mucho menos tenían dinero para reglarme, todo lo que lográbamos sacar era para la comida del día, me golpee el estomago a propósito para calmar mi hambre, la noche se aproximaba, seria mejor que me fuera a dormir a algún lugar, busque de nuevo alguno de esos callejones, creo que el sueño me a ganado, caí de la debilidad frente a un burdel.

_Capitulo 4 Trabajo_

Mañana siguiente, do… ¿donde estoy…? mire a todos lados muy asustado, una mujer de al menos unos 20 a 25 años se me quedaba mirando, me dijo que gracias a dios que había despertado, me quite las sabanas, sabia que estar en uno de esos lugares era muy caro y yo no tenia dinero, note que no estaba nada de mi ropa, me enrede entre las sabanas muy apenado, le pregunte sobre quien me había echo eso, ella sonrió con sarcasmo, me dijo que una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí me había pagado la habitación, me quede pensativo, no conocía a nadie en ese pueblo, quien podía haber querido salvar a un pobre diablo como yo, en ese momento escuche la misma voz que cuando había despertado en ese pueblo, me le quede mirando a los ojos, era ella, dejo mi ropa en el piso, se retiro del lugar con algunas lagrimas, la chica me estaba abrazando, creo que podía entender sus sentimientos, me enrede en una de las sabanas y recogí mis ropas que permanecían en el piso, olían a limpio, me la coloque y salí de la habitación de la chica, le agradecí por todo, me encontré nuevamente con ella, su cabello era tan negro que parecía azul, su piel era morena, le tome de la mano, le pedí que me dijera como había llegado, mas ella no sabia nada, le dije que le pagaría por todos los gastos que había tenido por mi culpa, una mujer mayor se acerco asta donde estábamos, me caí del susto, comencé a retroceder, se me quedo mirando cada ves mas, me dijo que me podía quedar a trabajar ahí, para cuando terminara me podía llevar a la chica, ella se puso muy roja, al parecer habían mal entendido las cosas, suspire y le sonreí, la señora comenzó con una mano muy dura en mi trabajo, me obligo a seguirla por todo el pueblo cargando con sus bolsas, cumplí al pie de la letra su trabajo, al terminar el día me llevo a una bodega, al parecer eso seria mi habitación, me deje caer sobre la paja y como siempre me quede dormido.

_Capitulo 5 cuidando a mi salvadora_

a… hace calor…, abrí los ojos, era aquella chica, le sentí la frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, que hacer, le lleve con una de las chicas para que la cuidaran, tome las cosas que ella usaba para limpiar los pisos, las demás chicas me habían dicho que es lo que hacia todas las mañanas ella, comencé a frotarles y limpiarles lo mas rápido que podía, de ahí continué con la limpieza de las habitaciones, había muchos envases de sake tirados, después de acomodar todos los embaces comencé a lavar todas las sabanas, las colgué y me tire en el piso de una de las habitaciones que no estaban en uso, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la abuela me hablo, me levante muy asustado y fui a donde ella estaba, me dijo que dejara de holgazanear y le acompañara a hacer sus compras, termine molido después de hacer eso, dio la noche, fui por ella, al parecer la temperatura ya le había bajado, acomode la paja de forma que pareciera mas una cama, le recosté sobre ella y le puse la única cobija que me había dejado ahí la dueña del lugar.

_Capitulo 6 una salida, recuerdos malditos._

Le e pedido a la dueña del lugar que me diera permiso de salir, le he dicho que tardaría una semana en regresar, ella no se lo a tomado a mal ya que sabe que la chica por la que estoy trabajando ahí se quedara con ella, la empinada de la montaña es mas pesada de lo que imaginaba, tan solo e de llevar un par de horas y ya estoy cansado, e decidido sentarme debajo de uno de los árboles, escuche pisadas y el ruido de una carreta, tienen que ser ellos, me escondí en la copa del árbol, les e visto pasar con las manos vacías, deben estar de casería, si hubiera permanecido algunos minutos más estaría muerto o en el peor de los casos en el infierno, creo que les debería agradecer a mis padres por enseñarme a cuidarme en las montañas, el problema es que ellos deben estar ya muertos, las pisadas ya se escuchan muy lejos y el ruido de la carreta desapareció completamente, será mejor que siga mi camino antes de que decidan que tienen que regresar, e decidido seguir mi camino a casa, no pienso dormir, ya es de noche, pero quedarme en esa montaña seria como pedir a gritos el que me maten, e tratado de esquivar todo lo que parecía peligroso, esas pequeñas casas en medio de la montaña, podría haber mas akumas en este lugar delo que yo puedo imaginar, mis pies duelen y mis piernas están temblando, acaso esto es cansancio, caí de rodillas, tome un poco de agua de mi cantimplora, trate de levantarme nuevamente pero mis piernas no responden, creo que tengo sueño…, caí dormido, a la mañana siguiente el ruido de los animales me despertó, mire a todos lados muy asustado, al parecer el día anterior habían encontrado un alma lo suficiente mente mala que les tuvo entretenidos toda la noche, me levante rápido y seguí mi camino, era aproximado el medio día, podía ver la luz que me avisaba que ya estaba apunto de salir de esa montaña, cuando salí pude ver que estaba en los terrenos de mis padres, comencé a correr por las tierras llenas de cenizas, al parecer el fuego llego asta la cosecha, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, ¿en verdad mis padres estaban muertos? Llegue asta la pequeña choza la cual yo llamaba hogar, o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ella, al fuego consumió todo, entre en los escombros que habían quedado, mire a todos lados, cuando entre a la habitación de mis padres, comencé a retroceder lentamente, solo había cadáveres, corrí afuera y vomite, no podía soportar mas viendo eso, mire a todos lados, note que había un rastro de sangre, tal ves eso me llevaría asta donde mi hermana, comencé a seguirle, lo único que encontré fue su cadáver, tenia marcas de garras alrededor de su cuello, sus senos estaban fuera de su ropa con marcas, tenia manchas de sangre entre sus piernas, busque la ropa de lavado, mi madre tenia la costumbre de no traerla el mismo día a casa, encontré el vestido favorito de mi hermana, cargue el cuerpo muerto de mi hermana hasta el rió, comencé a bañarla , cuando su piel blanca se notaba de nuevo le comencé a vestir, cabe un agujero profundo, ya casi era de noche, podía ver el rojizo atardecer, coloque el cuerpo de mi hermana dentro de aquel agujero, tape con tierra el agujero, las lagrimas no querían dejar de salir, cree una cruz con pedazos de madera que quedaban de la cerca, pinte su nombre con mi sangre, regrese a trabajar a aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo fuera.

_Capitulo 7 buenas noticias, el legado del amor._

Ya pasaron 3 años desde que entre a trabajar, mis ropas ya están muy desgastadas, pero e decidido no comprarme nada asta que pueda pagar a Yuuki, es un hermoso nombre, me costo trabajo que ella me lo dijera, pero por fin lo conseguí, comenzaba la mañana y como siempre esperaba escuchar los gritos de la anciana, pero esta ves ella no me grito, me hablo por mi nombre, fui a la oficina de la abuela, me hizo entrega de una llave, le pregunte sobre el que era eso, me dijo que era la llave de una propiedad cerca al lugar, que ya no me tenia que quedar en esa sucia bodega, también llamo a Yuuki, le quito el collar que tenia como esclava, le dijo que se podía ir conmigo, que ella nunca pensó que yo pudiera amar de verdad a una esclava, pero como no me podría enamorar de tan hermosa chica, Yuuki y yo salimos de aquella oficina tomándonos de las manos, mucha gente se nos quedaba mirando, entre a una tienda de ropa para dama, y compramos un hermoso yukata para ella, acentuaba bien con su figura, yo compre un poco de ropa para mi, ya no parecía un vagabundo con las ropas desgastadas, llegamos a la casa que me había dado la abuela del burdel, era hermosa, ella y yo nos besamos por primera ves, era como besar a un ángel, después de eso decidimos sobre nuestro futuro, decidimos por nuestra propia cuenta seguir trabajando en el burdel, en la noche éramos los mas fieles amantes y de día la pareja mas humilde que podía existir.


End file.
